


Nor Iron Bars a Cage

by Glassdarkly



Series: SB Fag Ends Drabbles and Short Fics: BtVS season 6 [4]
Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: Angst, Canon Compliant, Drabble, F/M, Prompt Fill, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-22
Updated: 2015-02-22
Packaged: 2018-03-14 14:45:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3414578
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glassdarkly/pseuds/Glassdarkly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Love's a funny thing, Spike once said. Vampire love, doubly so.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nor Iron Bars a Cage

**Author's Note:**

> First posted to SB Fag Ends Livejournal Comm in March 2011.
> 
> Theme: Crime and Punishment  
> Prompt: Imprisonment
> 
> Setting: BtVS season 6, around the time of _Dead Things_

Makes him all nostalgic, this does.

What was it he said back then? 

Oh yeah, that he'd tie Dru up and torture her until she loved him again. 

Not that Buffy needs to tie him up. He's just as stuck as if she had – afraid to leave his crypt in case he misses her. And torture? No need for that either, though the endless waiting-will she come today, or not?- feels like torture anyway. And it's not like he doesn't love her already. 

But it's the spirit of the thing that counts. Bondage and pain. 

He's always been a romantic.


End file.
